Mon Héritier
by My Soul is your slave
Summary: Orion Black, fier sang pur a tout dans la vie. Enfin, ça, c'est les apparences. En vérité, il ne veut qu'une seule chose : un héritier.
1. Chapitre 1 : le désespoir fertil

_Bonjour. Voici donc une nouvelle histoire. C'est en fait une mini fic de 4 chapitres écrit dans le cadre du concours Papa ou Père de Ellie sur HPF. Voici les contraintes :_

 _la fic devait se dérouler uniquement sur les neuf mois de grossesse (légers dépassements autorisés)_

 _La fic doit être centré sur la réalisation du père qu'il va en devenir un_

 _le père doit parler à un moment de la fic parler au ventre de la mère_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre un : désespoir fertile**

La noble et très ancienne maison des black était toujours calme. Jamais aucun cris ne venait bousculer la tranquillité de la demeure. On entendait les petits pas las de la maîtresse de maison, le bruit d'un sac que l'elfe de maison traînait, le crépitement du bois dans l' âtre de la cheminée, mais aucuns pleur ou rire d'enfant ne retentissait.

Car Orion Black, à bientôt trente ans n'avait toujours aucun héritier. Pour cause, Walburga Black, sa femme, était une incapable tout simplement. Elle traînait lamentablement des pieds dans la maison à longueur de journée faisant une mine de six pieds de long. Elle pleurait dans le boudoir le soir se laissant consoler par un stupide elfe de maison. Et quand l'heure du coucher venait, elle ne cessait de se confondre en excuses.

Orion, lui, ne pleurait pas, ne se lamentait pas, il était tout bonnement dans une constante colère noire. Ah que son vénéré père s'était trompé. Il avait pourtant paru tellement sûr de lui quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait épouser sa cousine. « C'est une Black, mon fils, le sang de vos enfants sera si pur que tous se prosterneront devant eux ». Quel beau dessein, mais à quoi cela pouvait servir ce mariage s'il n'y avait pas d'enfants à la clé.

Et le pire, c'est que son cousin et beau-frère, Cygnus, du même âge, avait trois filles. Oui trois ! Et lui, il n'avait rien. Dans la famille, il était cinq Black. Sa sœur Lucrecia, mariée, sans enfant, ne représentait décemment pas l'avenir de la famille. Quant à son autre cousin, Alphard, et bien il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir d'épouse. L'avenir de la famille et la transmission de leurs noble nom lui revenait à lui,Orion.

Tous les jours, toutes les semaines, tous les ans, les autres sang purs leurs tournaient autour **,** guettant le ventre de Walburga. Qu'elle n'ait toujours pas enfanté les réjouissaient car cela signifiait la fin d'une grande et riche dynastie. En mariant un de leurs fils avec une de ses nièces, les patriarches espéraient rafler la totalité de la richesse des Black. Les négociations allaient bon train avec Cygnus et sur son bureau défilait un tas d'hypothétiques contratsd'engagement. Et la plus âgée, Bellatrix, avait seulement huit ans !

Alors Orion essayait toujours plus, il imposa à sa femme des régimes alimentaires et des exercices quotidiens et lui même mangeait des brocolis, sensés améliorer la fertilité, tous les jours en désespoir de cause car bien entendu le problème ne pouvait venir de lui, l'homme.

Et finalement le miracle eut lieu, un enfant grandissait en Walburga. Dès les premières nausées, trois médicomages se succédaient à son chevet, on l'avait immédiatement alité. On l'a surveillait de près, et quand ni sa belle sœur, ni les médicomages étaient avec elle, c'était Kreature, leur hideux elfe de maison qui restait à ses côtés.

Orion était surexcité même si personne ne le voyait, pourtant il restait méfiant. Sa femme avait déjà plusieurs fausse-couche à son actif. Il attrapa sa bonne vieille pipe et après l'avoir mis dans sa bouche en aspira une grosse bouffée. Fumer l'aidait à réfléchir, à mettre ses idées au clair et là il en avait besoin. Il devait réfléchir à ses projets d'avenir, à son futur enfant et à son prénom.

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review. Et la suite très vite. Mercie d'avoir lu ._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Agaçantes mondanités

_Bonsoir ! Merci aux deux personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoires pour leur alertes. Ca me fait plaisir. Bon je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre_

* * *

 **Agaçantes Mondanités**

Les mois avaient passé lentement, au rythme des soirées mondaines durant lesquelles Orion n'était pas accompagné de sa femme. Son état restait d'ailleurs fort préoccupant. Elle était souvent malade et il était effrayé qu'encore une fois elle ne porte pas son enfant à terme. Il secoua la tête dans une tentative de se remettre les idées en places.

Le salle de réception du manoir Malfoy était tout simplement bondée, toute la bonne société s'y bousculait afin de comploter sur le dos d'autres. Pathétique. On n'a pas besoin de comploter lorsqu'on est un Black. Il prit tout le même le temps de détailler assez minutieusement la scène : Les épouses gloussaient et se chuchotaient des ragots croyant que personne ne les voyait puisqu'elles se cachaient derrière leurs éventails. Les époux se tenaient droit comme des I tentant de paraître toujours plus imposant et les jeune gens.. Et bien, ils batifolaient d'un bout à l'autre de la piste de danse tout en gloussant d'une manière fort désagréable.

Orion n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé ce genre de soirée. On y venait seulement pour parader dans d'élégantes toilettes. Cependant, ce qui l'agaçait par dessus tout, c'était les discussions. Elles étaient plates et fausses, et portaient sur des sujets comme les potins en tout genre ou bien encore elles étaient un défilé de flatteries. Il était intelligent et il préférait se mettre en valeur dans des conversations à son niveau, or il n'y en avait pas pas ici.

Il était particulièrement lassé de tous ces faux semblants. C'était comme nag **er** dans une substance gluante, on arrive jamais en s'en dépêtrer. Tous les sourires, tous les mots cachaient quelque chose. Il était plus que fatigué de toujours se méfier, de devoir comprendre les sous entendus. En somme de jouer au jeu le plus impitoyable qu'il connaisse : celui de sa vie. Mais c'était son monde. Là, il avait sa place.

Il claqua des doigts, un geste raffiné et plein d'arrogance afin de faire venir un elfe.

« Whisky, » dit-il simplement.

L'elfe lui tendit alors un petit verre et fit une courbette avant de s'éclipser. Et alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers les invités d'Abraxas Malfoy, une déplaisante apparition entra dans son champs de vision : Alphard traversait la foule qui occupait la pièce afin de le rejoindre. Orion soupira lourdement, ce n'est pas qu'il n' aimait pas son cousin et beau frère, non. Mais celui-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout mettre s'en dessus dessous partout où il passait. Et puis pour être honnête, il voyait le mal partout. Autant dire qu'Orion se serait volontiers passé de la discussion qui s'annonçait.

« Seriez vous d'humeur passable, cousin ? Est-ce l'absence de ma très chère sœur qui vous chagrine mon bon ami ? avait susurré Alphard pour toute salutation en se dandinant gaîment, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

— Alphard, voyons. Je ne peux que me réjouir de son absence étant donné que c'est parce qu'en son sein grandit mon héritier, » avait répliqué Orion plus que fatigué de devoir s'afficher et d' endurer la présence de ce phénomène de foire ainsi alors qu'il avait mieux à faire.

Alphard n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, son regard balayant la salle et se figeant à l'occasion sur certains visages peu amicaux. Il avait pris son temps, reprenant son souffle, tachant de rester calme puis c'était rapproché de son cousin. Sa mine joyeuse ayant laissé place à un froncement de sourcil très prononcé.

« Écoutez Orion, avait-il commencé. Je sais que vous avez peur qu'elle perde l'enfant, et vous savez que cette fois cela la tuerai sans aucun doute. J'aime ma sœur, ainsi que mon frère, enfin lui peut-être un peu moins. Mais je sais aussi ce qu'il se dit dans notre bonne vielle société aussi fausse que les fourrures de ces dames. Et je vous apprécie même si parfois...»

Tiens tiens, qu'est ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Ah oui, qu' Alphard avait toujours le chic pour vous embobiner et tout renverser. Orion posa son verre sur la table en bois vernis à côté d'eux et se rapprocha de son interlocuteur tout en mettant sa main dans sa poche.

« Ça suffit, je ne veux aucunement écouter vos ragots ou vos suspicions complotistes, laissez moi, » avait alors répondu Orion le plus bas possible mais en y appliquant toute la puissance qu'il pouvait.

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Alphard le retint par le bras agrippant la manche de sa robe de sorcier avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « dans dix minutes, le petit jardin d'hiver du deuxième étage. Croyez moi, ça, ça vous intéresse » Orion s'était dégagé violemment, manquant de faire s'écrouler le plus jeune sur le sol brillant, puis était parti rapidement vers son autre cousin tout en lançant un regard des plus haineux à Alphard.

Orion soupira longuement, attitude peu recommandable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un doute planer sur l'étrange conduite d'Alphard. Était-ce vraiment une de ses élucubrations qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir ou bien avait il vraiment entendu quelque chose d'intéressant qui le concernait ?

« Tu divague voyons ! » Se murmura t-il pour lui même en secouant la tête.

Ce geste anodin lui sauva pourtant la mise car il aperçut leur hôte le fixer avant de commencer à s'avancer vers lui. Ce sale petit niffleur ! C'est ce qu'était Malfoy, il misait sur Bellatrix afin de rafler le plus de la fortune des Black qu'il le pourrait. Seul l'argent l'intéressait. La réputation aussi, mais guère autant.

Dans tous les cas, Orion ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et tourna les talons avant de se faufiler à travers les autres convives. Les longues robes de ces dames le gênaient dans son avancé mais il réussit tout de même à rejoindre l'autre bout de la salle avant que Malfoy n'ait pu le rattraper. Cette attitude n'était pas digne de lui mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur pour une nouvelle sournoise discussion. Il chercha désespérément un deuxième point de fuite et repéra les escaliers montant dans les étages du manoir.

Était-ce un signe ? La question lui effleura l'esprit momentanément, mais de toute façon à choisir, il préférait la légère folie de son cousin à la vantardise d'Abraxas Malfoy. Il posa donc sa main sur la rambarde en fine boiserie et commença à gravir les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et à très bientôt pour le troisième chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fous complots

_Et me revoici avec le troisième chapitre de cette mini-fic. Pleins de révélations, je vous laisse découvrir cela. Et on se retrouve en bas_

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Fous complots ?**

Un jardin d'hiver qui ne se situe pas au rez-de-chaussez est quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. C'était cependant encore une tentatives de Malfoy pour se démarquer. Pourtant il est vrai que ce jardin était particulièrement ravissant.

La verrière donnait une vue en hauteur sur le parc du manoir dont on pouvait distinguer l'ampleur malgré la pénombre. Il y avait là profusion de plantes d'intérieur particulièrement luxuriantes lui donnant des airs de forêt amazonienne. La lune répandait sa clarté à l'intérieur, plongeant l'endroit dans une ambiance singulière et surréaliste.

Orion aperçut la silhouette d'Alphard plongé dans la contemplation d'une jeune pousse de mandragore. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et tapait nerveusement du pied. Orion en profita pour l'examiner un peu. Le jeune Black avait la chevelure noire typique de la famille, quoique un peu trop longue pour être décente. Il était assez grand mais il se tenait voûté, attitude révélatrice du mal être de ce jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans dans la société. La luminosité blanchâtre de la lune soulignait son teint trop pale pour être naturel, sûrement dû à ses insomnies.

Orion s'avança en toussotant légèrement afin d''annoncer sa présence. Alphard se retourna immédiatement, un éclair fugace de peur passant dans son regard avant de prendre un air déterminé.

« Tu es venu, dit-il simplement

— Ah nous passons au tutoiement maintenant, constata Orion.

— Tu sais bien que je déteste tout ce protocole sans queue ni tête cousin, » répondit-il en haussant négligemment ses épaules.

Il se rapprocha d'Orion à tel point que tout deux furent pratiquement collé _ **s**_ l'un à l'autre au centre du jardin. Le plus jeune tendait l'oreille tout en jetant des coups d'œils derrière l'épaule de son aîné comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls et que personne ne venait par ici. Ce manège dura un certain temps sans qu'il ne dise le moindre mot. Orion commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Tout ce cirque était-il finalement qu'une autre folie de son cousin ? Une pitoyable mise en scène afin d'essayer de l'effrayer ?

« Et bien que voulais-tu me dire au juste ?, repris t-il sèchement devant le soudain mutisme de son interlocuteur pourtant réputé pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche.

— Orion, ton enfant à naître est en danger, expliqua alors Alphard sur un ton des plus sombres en fixant son cousin d'un regard intense.

— Voyons, voyons jeune homme, que m'as **-** tu encore inventé ? Oh laisse moi deviner !, plaisanta Orion plein de sarcasmes tout en faisant mine de réfléchir. Une maladie moldue a atteint ma femme et l'empêche de porter nos bébés terme peut-être ? Dis moi donc si je chauffe ? »

Orion appréciait vraiment son cousin malgré son penchant pour les théories complotistes et son excentricité. Il n'était pas dans la norme des bonnes gens, mais il restait quelqu'un de bien. C'est pourquoi il préféra plaisanter de cette nouvelle hypothèse fumiste de sa part. Après tout, c'était une bonne distraction. Mais Alphard, lui, soupira longuement en tirant nerveusement ses cheveux avant de relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ce qu'il voulait dire avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

« Ne m'interromps plus s'il te plaît, laisses-moi m'expliquer, dit-il. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi ce qui se trame autour de tes nièces, tu es bien entendu au courant que les Lestrange et les Malfoy ont l'intention de former une alliance afin de marier leurs fils avec l'une d'elles. Mais ils veulent cela uniquement pour l'argent. Ils sont en situation de force, c'est leurs petit-enfants qui hériteront de la majorité de la fortune familiale. Si un garçon venait à naître, leur projet tomberait à l'eau. Je les ai observés tu sais, et aujourd'hui j'ai surpris une conversation entre les deux patriarches. Je suis arrivé un peu trop tôt pour la réception de ce soir. Ils sont capables du pires et de ce que j'ai compris, ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé. »

Il s'était interrompu, entendant des bruits de pas venir vers le petit jardin. Une démarche assurée et rapide. Sentant comme un danger il reprit vite et le plus bas possible sa confession alors que sa respiration devenait sifflante.

« Je n'ai pas tout entendu, je m'étais caché mais j'ai distinctement entendu des noms et des mots comme Orion, Walburga, héritier mâle et poison ainsi qu'une phrases « assurons nos arrières le plus tôt possible comme les autres fois ». Méfies-toi, Orion. Protèges ta femme et ton enfant. »

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée dans un souffle presque inaudible alors que la porte s'ouvrait. La lumière du couloir venant inonder le jardin, une grande ombre se dessinait sur le sol. Les cheveux blond presque Blanc d'Abraxas Malfoy étaient reconnaissables entre tous.

« Deux Black seuls dans un lieux si reculé ?, s'exclama t-il avec un petit sourire mettant fin à leur conversation. Allons, venez donc en bas rejoindre la fête et vous amuser mes bons amis. »

* * *

 _Et voilà, merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Et à très vite pour le dernier chapitre._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Cruauté et Paternité

_Et voici le dernier chapitre, le dénouement de cette mini fic. Je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Cruauté et Paternité**

Il étouffait, sombrant dans un océan de noirceur. Le doute et la douleur le rongeaient, broyant ses os comme de l'acide, un feu silencieux se propageant dans tout son être. Son bébé. Ses bébés n'ayant jamais poussés leurs premiers cris. Les avaient-on assassinés ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

La richesse, le nom, l'héritage. Ces mots avaient-ils été prononcés sur l'autel où on les avait sacrifiés ?

Il bouillonnait. Il voulait tout détruire, crier, hurler, déchirer, attaquer, mordre. Mais il était là, au milieu d'une salle comblée. Le monde continuait de tourner à l'image des couples valsant sur la piste de danse et des robes qui tournoyaient. Pourquoi ? Encore et toujours.

Pourquoi lui avoir enlevé ce qu'il avait toujours désiré ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait haïr sa propre épouse ? Pourquoi ? Non, il ne pouvait même pas mettre de mot sur cette atrocité. Quels monstres ! Ce n'était pas humain de faire une telle chose.

Cette soirée était la plus monstrueuse de toutes. Il venait d'apprendre qu'on voulait tuer son enfant. Qu'on avait tué ses bébés alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu le jour. Ses enfants aussi purs que la neige immaculée, les créatures les plus innocentes sur cette terre, lâchement assassinés.

Son monde lui semblait être devenu un enfer. Une envie de vomir le prit aux tripes comme jamais. Il rejetait cette réalité trop dur à regarder. Mais il se tenait debout. Il fallait être fort dans ce milieu où la moindre faiblesse pouvait signer votre arrêt de mort. Se tenir droit, la tête haute, ne pas montrer sa douleur et avancer.

Il se dirigeait, d'un pas qu'on aurait qualifié d'assuré vu de l'extérieur, vers la porte de la salle de bal donnant sur le hall d'entrée du manoir. Chaque mouvement lui coûtait un effort immense mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre la porte de son salut. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la franchir, un éclair de couleur le stoppa net.

Ce blond presque blanc. Un Malfoy forcément. Il retourna lentement la tête afin de voir à qui il avait à faire, prêt à lancer un sort. Mais il fut capturé par deux grands yeux aciers fixés sur lui. C'était Lucius, un petit garçon de 5 ans. Innocent des crimes de ses pères. Mais celui pour qui ils avaient été commis sans aucun doute.

Orion se calma légèrement, il inspira profondément tout en regardant l'enfant se tenant devant lui. Il serrait et desserrait ses poings spasmodiquement. Mais finalement, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se faisait une promesse. Abraxas lui paierait de sa vie ses crimes. Mais pas tout de suite. Ce garçon avait le droit de grandir avec un père, même cruel.

Il se détourna et parti, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans la demeure de son ennemi. Son foyer, lui par contre, avait besoin de lui plus que tout.

* * *

Le « pop » de son transplanage résonnât longtemps dans le Square Grimmaurd mais Orion n'en sut rien puisqu'il s'était immédiatement précipité à l'intérieur de sa maison. Marchant au pas de course vers les cuisines, il essayait de se calmer et pour cela il lui fallait de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool.

Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et après avoir vidé son verre, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre, avant que de véritables sanglots éclatent. Il laissait libre court à son chagrin. Il exprimait son désarroi et il pleurait ses enfants, ses quatre fils et filles qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il pleurerait jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments s'apaisent et cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte après que sa crise l'ait vidé de toute énergie. Sa tête enfouit dans son bras droit et la main gauche serrant sa bouteille de whisky. Vers minuit il avait brisé son verre dans une tentative de se servir et avait fini par boire directement au goulot. Il désirait que l'alcool l'assomme et lui fasse oublier cette perte.

Pourtant un bruit sourd venant de l'étage le réveilla subitement. Il sursauta, lâchant la bouteille qui se brisa au sol en renversant ce qui restait de son contenu. La peur l'avait pris d'un seul coup, lui remuant les entrailles avec force. C'était maintenant. On venait assassiner son bébé.

Sans attendre, il courut à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, baguette en main, prêt à en découdre. Ils devraient le tuer, lui aussi, s'ils tentaient quoique ce soit. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de sa femme violemment mais le choc ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Elle rebondit sur les lourdes robes de chambres en velours vert suspendues derrière celle-ci. La pièce était éclairée par la lune mais restait sombre. Alors, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il alluma les bougies de la pièce d'un sort, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir.

Pourtant il n'y avait aucun intrus, seulement Walburga et son énorme ventre plein de promesses, endormie sur le lit. Il remarqua le verre intact sur le sol qu'elle avait du faire tomber de la table de chevet dans un geste inconscient. Il soupira de soulagement, s'en voulant quelque peu de s'être emballé si vite. Mais avant tout, il était rassuré.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand un étrange sentiment le retint. C'était comme un appel sourd et lourd lui soufflant de venir plus près. Un instinct primaire peut être. Alors il s'approcha de son épouse et tomba à genoux au pied du lit.

Les images dansaient dans son esprit. Celles du passé et celles de son avenir. Il revoyait le sourire de Walburga lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte pour la première fois. Il avait été transporté de joie et elle, elle était rayonnante. Il tenait Bellatrix encore bébé dans ses bras et sa femme, une main dans son dos lui avait dit : « Bientôt ce sera notre tour » . Les images se superposaient et ce n'était plus sa nièce qu'il cajolait, mais leur fils.

Il pleurait pour la deuxième fois de la nuit mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Il retrouvait un peu de bonheur et d'innocence devant sa femme. Il caressait ses cheveux et son visage avec douceur. Il s'excusait silencieusement de l'avoir fait souffrir et de l'avoir tenu pour responsable de ses fausses couches.

Puis son regard se posa sur son imposant ventre. Alors il déplaça délicatement sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur tous ses espoirs. Une chaleur incroyable l'envahit, inondant son âme de sérénité. Il était devant une merveille. Son fils était là juste sous ses yeux. Orion se rapprocha et murmura les paroles les plus sincères et profondes qu'il n'avaient jamais prononcées.

« Je jure de te protéger des Malfoy, des Lestranges et de tous les autres. Personne ne te fera le moindre mal. Je ne te vois pas encore mais je suis déjà fier de toi. Je suis ton père et tu seras mon fils, mon héritier. »

* * *

Et ainsi s'achève cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous pouvez laisser une petite review afin de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si le personnage d'Orion vous a semblé réaliste, ainsi que celui d'Alphard. Ou me faire part de toutes vos remarques. Merci de m'avoir lu et peut être à bientôt !


End file.
